


Date

by casual_hamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID, actually probably not at all it depends how you interpret it, almost, i cant, i feel like all i'm gonna end up writing on here is lams, i should really improve but like, john doesnt like his current bf save him, kinda maybe possibly almost, kms, poor bby is suffering, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_hamiltrash/pseuds/casual_hamiltrash
Summary: bc i have no fucking clue what else to call thiscome one, come all! step right up to be the first to read this god awful piece of shit i call my writing!





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO HI THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING PLEASE KEEP YOUR SEATS AND TRAYS IN THE UPRIGHT POSITION AND FASTEN THOSE SEATBELTS REALLY FUCKING TIGHT.  
> MY COPILOT BET ME THAT I COULDN'T DO A BARREL ROLL WITH THE PLANE
> 
> I WANT MY TWENTY DOLLARS GODDAMMIT

    John sighed, looking down at the table. He was just about ready to get up and leave. He had been sitting there for probably a half an hour, waiting for someone who he knew wouldn’t show his face.

    “Are you ready to order yet?” the waitress, who he recalled was named Angelica, asked for probably the fourth time that night. John shook his head again.  
    He pressed his lips together, planting his hands on the table. He could no longer bear pitiful and apologetic stares of the strangers around him. He wasn’t hungry anymore, anyway. He was about to stand, when--

    “Oh my god, babe, I am so sorry, traffic was absolutely awful!” someone exclaimed, startling John. His gaze snapped up to the person across from him. He had shoulder-length jet black hair, dark eyes, and wore a green, lazily buttoned up shirt and black jeans. The stranger sat down in the seat across from John and scooted towards the table. He leaned closer to John, and, upon instinct, John did the same.

    “My name’s Alexander,” he whispered, “Just go with it, okay? Whoever stood you up is a dick.”

    John nodded and the two leaned back in their seats.

    John told the stranger, now identified, who their waitress was, and what she looked like while they read the menus. Alexander called her to the table when he spotted her.

    She grinned when she saw John was no longer alone. “Are you two ready to order?” she asked, and her smile brightened when they nodded in unison. “Great!” She flipped to an empty page in her miniature pink notebook and took the ballpoint pen from where it was tucked behind her ear. “So,” she then said, “What’ll you have?”

 

~

 

    Alexander held the door as John walked out, and then followed suit.

    “I really appreciate what you did back there,” John said.

    “No problem,” Alexander responded, brushing it off, “It just aggravates me when i see someone who’s been stood up. At first chance you should break up with them.”

    “I’ve wanted to for a while,” John confessed, “He just scares me. I have no idea what he’d do if he found out I met someone that’s-” He chuckled and gestured wildly to Alexander. “-complete husband material. He’d either beat the shit out of me or look for you and beat the shit out of you, and neither would be the better option.”

    Alexander bit his lip. “Well, you’ll have to do something.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

    John’s brow creased in confusion. “Where…?”

    “Here,” Alexander said, reaching out toward John, “Give me your hand.”

    John hesitantly complied.

    Alexander gently took John’s wrist in one hand and with the other rolled up his sleeve. He then pushed the cap off of the pen. “Just in case you need a friend.”

    He pressed the tip of the pen onto John’s forearm. He slowly wrote something down, going over the same places multiple times. “Now when you get home, you can hide his under your sleeve, in case he’s there when you get back.”

    John smirked. “Smart boy.”

    “Cute stranger.”

    When Alexander was done, John glanced at his arm. A phone number was there, scrawled out boldly. “Thanks.”

    “No problem.”

    John groaned when he realized that his time with his newfound friend was over. “I have to get back,” he grumbled, looking toward the ground  
    “Remember to call me,” Alexander said.

    “I will.”

    “Great.”

    “See you around?”

    “See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HOW WAS YOUR FLIGHT? AWFUL? GLAD TO HEAR IT!


End file.
